eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
With Love Baby
|year = 2011|semiplace = 11th|semipoints = 53|points = --|position = --|previous = Me and My Guitar|next = Would You?|conductor = --}} With Love Baby was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf performed by the group Witloof Bay. The song is special as it consists solely of vocalizations without the use of instruments or synthesizers. It was performed fourth in the second semi final following the Netherlands and preceding Slovakia. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 53 points, missing out on a place in the final by just one point over Moldova who finished in 10th place. Lyrics With love baby (With love) Hey... with love (With love, love, love) You gotta do it with love, love (With love) In my mind, my body and my soul I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all (With love) In my mind, my body and my soul With love, baby, you can have it all If you like to move it, if you like to groove it Do it with love, baby If you like to sing it, if you like to swing it Do it with love, baby 'Cause when your love is gone and you're all alone There is nothing left to carry on So whenever we're singing this song We do it with love, baby, with love In my mind, my body and my soul I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all (With love) In my mind, my body and my soul With love, baby, you can have it all (With love) With love, baby (With love) With love, baby (With love) With love, baby Oh, whatever you're doing, just do it with love You gotta do it with love, with love Come on and sing it, swing it with love Feel it in your body, your soul and your mind When you move, when you groove, with love We'll break it down now One, two... bring the bass back Yes, I had to sing it and I came to bring it to you With love, baby Then I tried to blend it, but I have to end it for you With love, baby 'Cause when I love you and you love me too There is nothing left for us to do But to hug and to kiss and to tug into bliss With love, baby, with love In my mind, my body and my soul I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all (With love) In my mind, my body and my soul With love, baby, you can have it all (With love) With love, baby (With love) With love, baby (With love) With love, baby Oh, whatever you're doing, just do it with love In my mind, my body and my soul I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all In my mind, my body and my soul With love, baby, you can have it all With love, baby (With love) With love, baby (With love) With love, baby Oh, whatever you're doing, just do it... With love Videos Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers